Episode 1442 (28 April 1997)
Synopsis Joe has a "party", inviting a crowd of unsavoury characters whom he's never seen before in his life, and telling Lorraine they are his disciples. Grant throws them all out when he and Lorraine arrive to find the music blaring at the flat. Lorraine phones the psychiatrist next day to ask for some help, but their doctor is on holiday. Dot is staying in Claire's room and giving dire warnings about the dangers of the computer. Claire shows her how to use it but says she's not allowed to touch it by herself, and it is totally out of bounds, also there's absolutely no smoking in her bedroom. Dot cooks a large meal for Nigel who looks a bit dubious when she places a stodgy pudding in front of him and he's about to give in as he explains that he's on a diet and in training for the marathon. Dot whisks the bowl away from him just as his mouth is watering, saying that she will have to give it to Claire then. Michael asks Sanjay how the deal's going and Sanjay says he hasn't found any way to raise the cash. He argues with Gita about asking his mother for the money but she insists that they will never be free of her meddling if they did. Everyone involved in Tiffany’s pregnancy receives their paternity test letters, and Grant has a stiff drink before opening his in front of Peggy, and he's relieved when he discovers that he was right all along and Courtney is his. Tony is very disappointed. Grant sees him in the square and shouts across "how's my daughter?" Tiff takes the baby out and chats to Bianca, who says how beautiful she is, and Tiffany says it's amazing given she's a Mitchell. Bianca looks a lot less keen suddenly, and then Tiffany bumps into Lorraine and gloats about it. Grant tells Nigel about it and is excited, but insists that nothing will change between him and Lorraine because of it. Nigel looks disappointed. Tony is miserable but at work Polly presents him with a framed copy of his first article, and he's pleased. She invites him to lunch to celebrate. Grant goes to see Tiffany eventually and she says it's "our" daughter. Grant says nothing has changed between them though. He goes back and tells Lorraine when she finally turns up for work late because she went to another job interview. She tells him that Tiffany has already taken delight in telling her about Courtney, thank you. Grant reassures her that he still feels the same about her, and it doesn't stop them becoming parents as well. Lorraine is still totally opposed to the idea, and their argument is interrupted by Peggy telling them there is work to do. Grant says OK, but he wants to fight Tiffany for custody, but he may need Lorraine's help to show he has a suitable environment for the baby. Lorraine is absolutely amazed at Grant's stupidity and total lack of comprehension of what having a baby means, and tells him he's being totally unrealistic, and has he any idea what he is asking her to do? She whines on self-pityingly as usual all about Joe being ill and having to look after him first, and that "there's only so much I can cope with!" Credits Main cast *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Clare Bates - Gemma Bissix *Nigel Bates - Paul Bradley *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Michael Rose - Russell Floyd *Sanjay Kapoor - Deepak Verma *Gita Kapoor - Shobu Kapoor *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Courtney Mitchell - Carissa/Josephine O'Meara Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes